


The Sacrifice

by Wefwar



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Don't worry, Everything ends okay, F/F, Hurt Rosa, Noone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Due to some heroism, Rosa gets hurt and Gina is both mad and in love with her.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take on Gina/Rosa, even though I watched the show a few months ago. Hope you like it!

Things were slow at the precinct. All detectives were sitting at their desks, filing overdue paperwork or, in Amy's case, helping others. The only sounds were soft clicking of the keyboards and scratching of pens as they moved over papers.  
  
Gina leaned back in her chair, putting her legs on her own desk and looking around the precinct. It was only a matter of time until Jake would get bored and try to do something stupid, making captain Holt both mad and disappointed. She was anxiously waiting for that moment, she was starting to get bored, her phone was at the edge of dying and she wasn't desperate enough to work. As her eyes glided over her coworkers, searching for anything to do, she stopped at Rosa, taking a minute to appreciate the other woman's beauty.  
  
The detective was leaned over her desk, pen flying furiously over some file, her face frozen in concentration. Her usual, leather jacket was carelessly slung over her chair's back, leaving Rosa in a fitting, black t-shirt, revealing her toned arms. Gina gulped loudly, prying her eyes away from the hypnotizing figure and focusing on her phone again as it buzzed in her hand. A text from Rosa popped on the screen, making her smile involuntarily.  
  
ROSIE <3: You know staring is impolite, right?  
  
GINA: Really? Whatcha gonna do 'bout it? Arrest me? ;)  
  
ROSIE <3: Do you really want me to handcuff you that much? I can arrange that.  
  
Gina almost choked on her own spit at the text and looked up quickly, just to notice Rosa staring directly at her with a challenge in her eyes. They had a really weird thing going on with occasional sex and making out included, and Gina had absolutely no idea what they really were. It was hard to find out since neither one of them liked talking about feelings or generally being vulnerable, so Gina found herself stuck in some kind of a loop, hiding her feelings from Rosa and enjoying their encounters as much as she could. She knew that at some point she'd have to confront the other woman and tell her everything, but there was no rush. She would do it eventually. When the time was right.  
  
GINA: You shouldn't use your handcuffs off duty. That's unacceptable!  
  
ROSIE <3: And who said I'd use them off duty?  
  
Gina watched as Rosa got up from her sit, adding a bit of a swing to her hips before walking away, her steps filling the depressing silence. Gina bit her lip, following every move and hoping she didn't look as thirsty as she felt.  
  
ROSIE <3: Meet me at Babylon?  
  
Gina considered her options. There was no leaving Rosa waiting and since the day was slow, she could allow herself twenty minutes of pleasure. She would go even if it was the busiest day at the precinct, but at least she had another excuse. So she got up, ditching her phone at the desk and strode off to the stairs, ignoring the surprised looks everyone sent her way.  
  
"Well, that took you a while," Rosa's raspy voice reached her ears, the second she stepped into the hidden bathroom, making her breath hitch.  
  
"If you wanted me to leave right after you and make it look suspicious you could've just asked," she shot back, looking at the brunette with a cocky smile. Rosa pushed away from the wall and approached her as the door closed. "I mean, those detectives are pretty shitty, I have no idea how they solve all these crimes."  
  
"I am a detective as well," noticed Rosa, frowning. Gina laughed, stepping forward and putting her hands on the brunette's neck.  
  
"C'mon, boo. You know I'd be better at your job than all of you together," she pressed a kiss to Rosa's exposed neck, savoring the shiver that shook the taller woman's frame. "With my amazing looks and brains, I'd catch every perp in this city. In one week."  
  
"Confident, aren't we?" joked Rosa, skimming her palms over Gina's sides, clad in a thin blouse.  
  
"I'm always confident, Rosie. That's my superpower," she muttered against the warm skin, moving towards the brunette's jaw. "Now, do what you invited me here for." Rosa didn't try to talk more. She swung them around, backing Gina against the wall and locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Their teeth and tongues crashed together, making them gasp simultaneously. Gina dug her fingers into the taller woman's back, pulling her ever closer and Rosa's hand started traveling south, moving to Gina's zipper. Her fingers brushed against it and moved to unzip it when a loud crash and scream sounded outside. They jumped away from each other, staring at the door in surprise.  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that?" Gina said, frowning. Rosa shook her head and approached the door carefully.  
  
"It sounds like a fight..."  
  
"Don't tell me Hitchcock and Scully are fighting over the last burrito again. If so, we need to go and see it."  
  
"No, I don't think it's them," objected Rosa, keeping her expression stoic.  
  
"What is it then?" Gina asked pacing impatiently.  
  
"I think the precinct's under attack." Gina stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief before making a step back. She opened her mouth to say something but at the same time, someone yanked the door open. Two men, each one with a gun and a creepy smile, appeared inside Babylon. Rosa jumped at the first one, her cop-instincts taking over, but she was too slow. The man pointed a gun at her while the other grasped Gina by an arm and pulled her toward the exit.  
  
"Better don't try anything. I'd hate to scar such a pretty face," the man growled, digging his fingers into her shoulder. They were clad in black leather gloves and normally Gina would tell him it was overkill when it came to his criminal look but she restrained herself.  
  
"Get on your knees," growled the other one, glaring at Rosa who clenched her jaw but obeyed, her eyes locking with Gina's for a second. "Now give me your gun. And don't try anything or your friend will pay for it."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Rosa asked him, while slowly unclasping her holster and putting the gun on Babylon's floor. Gina flinched when the man let out a raspy laugh, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine.  
  
"Detective Diaz, if I have to be honest, I'm feeling a bit hurt that you don't recognize us. We were at the force with you and Peralta. Before we framed you into going to jail," Gina could see a shift in Rosa's stoic expression as anger rushed over her features. "But before we do any more explaining, let's get you to the rest of your buddies. They'll be thrilled to hear this story." the man leaned down, gathering Rosa's gun and putting it behind his belt. "Get up!" he ordered sharply and the kneeling woman stood up slowly, careful not to make any moves that could trigger him. Gina saw the wheels in Rosa's head turning, trying to figure out a way out of the situation as the men started dragging them toward the rest of their friends.  
  
Somehow, the building was empty as they made their way through the corridors. There were no cops, in a uniform or without, no civilians or janitors. Everything was quiet, their breaths and footsteps were the only sources of sound. Gina felt like in a weird, post-apocalyptic movie, that Jake made her watch when they were kids.  
  
"We've got Diaz and one more!" yelled the man as they entered their usual workspace. Gina swept her eyes over the people gathered there and let out a breath of relief. Everyone was there, sitting on the ground with hands behind their backs, healthy and alive, along with four other kidnappers.  
  
"Great, get them here. It's story time," Gina felt cold steel clasp on her wrists as she was pushed forward and forced to sit next to Amy. Rosa fell next to her, sending the man a furious look.  
  
"What is the meaning of all of this?" asked Holt, shifting in his spot between Jake and Boyle.  
  
"We'll get you to realize the mistake you've made by sending Lieutenant Hawkins to jail and then you'll fix it," explained one of the men with a slight shrug.  
  
"Yeah, or what are you gonna do?" Jake snorted, making the man's face twist in a wicked amusement.  
  
"We'll start killing you off, starting with the civilian one." it took Gina total of five seconds to realize he was talking about her. She looked at Rosa with the corner of her eye, noticing the shock and determination in the other woman's face.  
  
"Kinda should've expected that," muttered Jake quietly, staring at Gina as if she was already dead.  
  
"Yeah, you should've," admitted another man through his teeth. "Well, since you already know why we're here and what we want, we'll give our conditions to the negotiating squad waiting outside. Don't go anywhere." he laughed and walked out with another two men. Gina felt a knee nudging her thigh tenderly and she turned to look at Rosa again. The taller woman was smiling softly at her, the expression carrying peace and hope into Gina's heart.  
  
"We'll be okay," she muttered quietly and Gina was willing to believe her.  
  
"Hey! No talking!" screamed one of the guards, pointing his gun at them. "Or I'll shoot both of you!"  
  
"Fine, sorry!" growled Rosa, her face anything but apologetic. The man looked at her, clearly willing to bully them some more when steps sounded on the stairs.  
  
"I have some shitty news for you," said the one who Gina guessed to be the group's leader. "Your cop friends told us that they can't just let Lieutenant Hawkins go from jail. That it'll take time. Well, sadly, we don't have a lot of that, so I think we should show them what we can, and will, do if they don't hurry." his cold, blue eyes focused on Gina as he nodded his head. "Get the civilian." she could try running but there was no use. She had a desk behind her, Amy and Rosa on her sides and a dirty cop in front of her. Besides, it wasn't like she could move at all. Her whole body was paralyzed, unsure of what to do while facing death. She almost jumped out of her skin when Rosa spoke in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yeah, that's a wonderful idea. Not stupid at all," she said, sarcasm clear in her voice. "Because that civilian is the one guilty of Hawkins going to prison. Because that civilian was the one whose place there Hawkins took and who proved your dear leader to be a dirty cop. Yep, that is definitely her fault." one of the men kneeled in front of Rosa to look her in the eye and squinted.  
  
"What are you saying, detective?" Gina presumed that he already knew what Rosa meant. And she did as well. The gorgeous brunette was trying to make them so angry that they'd take her instead of Gina.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you're not that dense. You were a detective at some point, right? I mean, before you decided that law was boring and being a criminal was your true calling," the man looked as if Rosa slapped him. The amusement disappeared from his eyes, replaced by pure fury. He swung his right arm, and Gina screamed when his fist connected with Rosa's jaw. The sound of a breaking bone drowned out in Gina's voice as Rosa fell to her side from the force behind the hit. A few droplets of blood spilled on the floor, marking it with red stains. Gina moved her hands in a futile attempt to reach the brunette, making the cuffs dig deeper into her skin.  
  
"Great. Since you volunteered so thoughtfully, we'll take you first," the man spat out, giving a sign to two others who yanked Rosa to her feet. Gina stared at her face in disbelief, feeling the pain as if it was her own. Blood was rushing from the broken nose, making Rosa's lips and chin red but the woman didn't seem to notice it. Instead, she kept smiling provocatively at the leader who gritted his teeth and took out a small knife.  
  
"But boss, we were supposed to..."  
  
"Shut up, Ryan. I am the one who planned all of this. I can change the plans if I want to!" the man screamed, twirling the blade between his gloved fingers skillfully and looking at Rosa as if she was his prey. "So... Diaz, right? I heard a lot about you. Smart, scary, a hella good detective..." he approached Rosa like a hawk, not taking his eyes off of her even once and circling her slowly. "It really is a shame both you and Peralta decided to be 'the good guys'." he made a quotation mark with his free hand. "You'd be a really great addition to our squad. Both of you."  
  
"Is this speech going somewhere? I have to admit you're getting slightly boring," Gina stared at Rosa in disbelief, not sure whether she was more attracted to her or mad at her for being so stupid.  
  
"Well, since you asked," he made a swift, almost undetectable move with his wrist and the knife slid over Rosa's exposed biceps, slicing the tan skin. Gina couldn't help the scream that escaped her throat. She stared at the blood flowing down the brunette's forearm, starting to feel dizzy. "Who says we can't have a little bit of fun before we shoot you, right?" Gina opened her mouth to protest loudly but Amy kicked her, shaking her head violently.  
  
"You'll make it worse," she mouthed, sadness evident in her eyes. Gina would never say it out loud but Amy was right. So she watched as two men held Rosa's arms to stop her from thrashing around and leaving her defenseless. Then it began. The leader started punching, kicking and slashing with a mad passion, each jab making Rosa slouch more until she was held only by the men's arms. Gina felt tears in her eyes and didn't even try to tame them. Rosa's bruised and bloodied face became a blur as sobs shook Gina's body, her mouth opening in a silent cry.  
  
She almost missed the sound of a gunshot, but when it did reach her, the time had stopped.    
  
She looked up quickly, just in time to notice Rosa's falling figure and the men's surprised faces as they looked at their boss. He seemed to be shocked even more than them. There was a gaping hole in his neck, just above where the bulletproof vest ended, blood flowing out of it at a dangerous rate. Gina was no doctor but even she knew there was no way to survive that kind of wound. He fell to the ground next to Rosa's unmoving figure, his men still looking at him dumbfounded.  
  
Then everything happened at once.  
  
Cops from other precincts appeared all of sudden, one part taking care of their dirty co-workers and the other uncuffing the Nine-Nine. Gina almost didn't register the restrains falling off her wrists but when she did, she pushed away the policeman who was kneeling in front of her, asking if she was okay and darted to where Rosa was still lying on the ground, painfully still and pale. Someone followed her but she didn't care who it was. She fell to her knees next to Rosa's stomach, where the black t-shirt was already soaked in blood and stared helplessly at the other woman's bruised face.  
  
"C'mon, Rosie, don't do this to us. You're way too stubborn to just leave. You're gonna be okay, just stay here..." a pair of male palms covered the wound on Rosa's stomach and pressed against it, quickly becoming red with blood. Gina realized that the person who ran after her was Charles, now kneeling next to her and shouting for help. She grasped Rosa's hand tightly, running the other one through her hair. "You beautiful, gorgeous and badass idiot, you better stay alive so I could tell you how stupid you are or so Beyonce help me..." someone grasped her shoulders and forced her away from Rosa. She screamed in protest, trying to move away from the intruder, but the grip was too strong. A blurry face appeared in front of her, completely covering Rosa's body.  
  
"Linetti. Gina, I need you to stay calm. They are going to take detective Diaz to a hospital, make sure she'll survive today's events," Holt's calm and measured tone reached her eyes slightly distorted as if she was listening to music through an old speaker. Eventually, she understood the meaning of his words and stopped thrashing around, going completely limp in Terry's grasp.  
  
"She's going to be okay, Gina. The wound might've looked bad but it was nothing," ensured her Charles, and Gina really wanted to believe him but the sight of Rosa bleeding out on the precinct's floor, becoming paler with every second was burned into her mind forever.  
  
"Yeah, there is nobody stronger than Rosa here. If anyone is going to survive, it'll be her," added Terry, slowly putting her down. Gina noticed how close to crying both he and Boyle were.  
  
"C'mon, we'll go to the hospital while everybody else takes care of this mess," Jake approached her, but there was nothing Jake-like about him. The smile might've been on his face but his eyes were filled with worry, probably both for Rosa and Gina who looked like an insane person, the lightness in his steps was gone, just like the playfulness in his tone. He was the most serious version of himself and Gina found it even more depressing. Because if Jake was serious, so was the situation.  
  
"Peralta's right, go," said Holt and if it was any other time, Gina would've teased him. But she couldn't even bring herself to properly look at him.  
  
"Yeah, we'll take care of everything and join you guys," said Amy softly, looking at Jake with a pained expression. Gina knew what she was thinking. It could've been him. It could've been anyone. But no, of course, it was Rosa Diaz. It always was.  
  
***  
  
They sat quietly through the whole way to the hospital. Jake was clenching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white and his entire figure was so tense Gina could see the veins in his neck popping out. Sometimes she forgot that he knew Rosa the longest at the precinct and was deemed as a best friend by the scary woman. Even though they didn't show it, Gina noticed how much they cared about each other and how close they really were.  
  
"Do you really think she's going to be okay?" she broke the silence as Jake pulled into the hospital's parking. He turned off the sirens that allowed them to move through the traffic at a faster pace and looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
"I know she won't give up without a fight," he said after a while, covering her hand with his own. "and she's got a lot of that in her."  
  
"But we can't be sure," tears started building up in her eyes again. Jake looked at her and, to her surprise, smiled lightly.  
  
"No, we can't. Just as we weren't sure you'd survive being hit by a fricking bus. But you did, and now you're perfectly healthy," he squeezed her hand one last time before letting go. "there is no point in trying to figure out what will be next. We don't have that type of power."  
  
"When did you get so smart?" she asked him, the tears still flowing down her cheeks, taking the remains of her make-up with them.  
  
"I think it has something to do with spending so much time with Amy. It's scary, I even started cooking," he looked genuinely frightened by that thought and Gina couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. It was true that ever since Jake got married, he matured as much as he didn't like to admit it. Obviously, he was still the careless, irritating boy she knew since forever, but something changed about his behavior. His happiness didn't seem like a mask anymore. It seemed genuine. "Ready to go?" his voice was soft and tender, just as the look he was sending her. She let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly, putting her hand on the door handle.  
  
"Yeah, let's do this."  
  
***  
  
The second they came into the ER, they were hit with the smell of iodoform and alcohol evaporating from some of the people gathered there. They slowly started making their way through the crowded room, Gina dragging Jake after her by the elbow, trying not to lose him. She merely avoided bumping into a man who was swaying on his feet, fighting to keep himself upright as some nurse tried to take a bottle of vodka out of his hand. He reeked of the alcohol and when he opened his mouth to argue with the woman, he gagged loudly, puking all over his own shoes. Gina scrunched her nose in disgust and speed up, not caring about being gentle. She heard Jake apologize to all the people she pushed out of her way or hit with her elbows in order to get through and she kept pushing forward.  
  
When the sterile, white counter finally appeared in her view, she let out a relieved breath and drummed her fingernails against it, getting the young nurse's attention.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" asked her the woman politely, looking at her with chocolate brown eyes. Jake answered for her.  
  
"Hi, I'm detective Jake Peralta. We're here for Rosa Diaz? She was supposed to be taken here from the 99th precinct?" Gina wanted to laugh at how unthreatening he made it sound. Like Rosa was completely fine when she left, not bleeding out on the precinct's dirty floor.  
  
"She arrived a few minutes ago. I can't tell you anything else unless you are a part of her family, though." the woman told them in a stern voice. Jake frowned, the polite smile disappearing from his lips. Gina decided it was time to intervene.  
  
"Are you telling me you won't inform a detective about his fellow colleague's state after getting caught up in the action? Audrey?" she growled, despite the urge to start crying again. The woman was just doing her job and Gina was aware of that, but there was no way she was letting it get between them and Rosa.  
  
"I'm sorry, who even are you?" asked her Audrey, looking at her unimpressed.  
  
"She's Rosa's fiancee!" said Jake quickly, throwing Gina slightly off. She glanced at him with the corner of her eye, but he was already too invested. "Are you seriously going to keep her in uncertainty about her love's health? That's just cruel, Audrey!" there was a change in the woman's demeanor as she looked at Gina with compassion.  
  
"I'm so sorry, you should've led with that!" she muttered quickly, frantically typing something on her keyboard. "Rosa Diaz is currently in surgery, but her life is not in danger. She should be out in approximately half an hour. You can wait right there," she pointed toward one of the corridors and smiled at Gina apologetically. "Sorry once again and congrats on your wedding."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," mumbled Gina before being dragged away by Jake. They made their way to the corridor the nurse pointed them toward, the scent of alcohol slowly becoming less thick. When the second pair of doors closed behind them, the chatter from the ER disappeared completely, leaving them in heavy silence.  
  
"Hey, no need to be worried anymore, Rosa's fine and we're going to see her soon!" said Jake happily, slouching into one of the plastic, uncomfortable-looking chairs. Gina sat next to him, not being able to relax despite hearing that Rosa's life wasn't in danger. Her mind kept racing 100 miles per hour, looking into the worst scenarios that could've happened if the cops didn't react. Rosa wouldn't be so lucky and she would die without knowing what Gina really felt. The very thought of that was making her sick. "Gina, hey, just talk to me." Jake's hand found hers again and squeezed it gently to bring her back.  
  
"She could have died," whispered Gina, refusing to look up at her friend. "It could have been the last time I saw her."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, she's okay. A little beat up and probably really pissed at the dirty cops, but healthy and alive," reminded her Jake, biting his lower lip. "What's the deal between you two, anyway?" she looked up at him, raising her left brow in a silent question. "You wouldn't be so worried about Boyle, Terry or Amy. Not even me."  
  
"What? Of course, I would..."  
  
"Not like that. You wouldn't show it that much," sometimes she forgot how well Jake knew her. "And when they started threatening Rosa, you looked so... broken at the mention of her being hurt."  
  
"We're sleeping together," she said bluntly, biting the inside of her cheek. Jake laughed softly and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, duh. But it's not about it. You like her," she frowned at the statement. "Don't even try to deny it."  
  
"I don't have to because you're being ridiculous."  
  
"I'm right and you know it. Jake is right, Jake is always right, he's amazing and full of awesomeness!" he sang quietly, making weird moves with his arms. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"That doesn't even rhyme," she noticed. Jake just scoffed, making a face at her.  
  
"Well, it still makes more sense than you not telling Rosa about your feelings," he bit back, making her frown even deeper. "C'mon, don't make that face. Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"I'm not talking about it with her. And neither are you," she warned him, jabbing a finger at his chest.  
  
"I don't know what is your deal..."  
  
"Are you Rosa Diaz's fiancee?" a doctor emerged from behind one of the doors, looking at Gina with a piercing look. His scrubs were dirty with blood and the red stains brought back the memory of Rosa bleeding out in front of her. She gulped loudly, nodding her head rapidly.  
  
"Yeah, is she okay?"  
  
"The surgery is over now. She is in room 101, resting," he said calmly, glancing at the board in his left hand. "Her state is stable. The bullet wound was shallow, the internal damage was practically non-existing. A few injuries needed stitching up and she has a concussion, but there is nothing life-threatening."  
  
"Can we see her?" asked Jake and he looked as relieved as Gina felt. It was one to hear that Rosa was okay from a nurse seating behind a counter but hearing it from an actual doctor who was present at Rosa's surgery made her calmer.  
  
"Yes, but it will take a few minutes for her to wake up," he warned them. Jake nodded with understanding and thanked the doctor quickly.    
  
The walk to the room was filled with Jake's blabbering about anything he could think of. Gina wasn't listening to it, thinking about what he said earlier.  
She liked Rosa, she already made her peace with that, but admitting it to the other woman was a completely different thing. Just like her, Rosa didn't like emotions that could make her look small or vulnerable. And even though some of the lines between them were blurred and sometimes they found themselves talking like good friends, there was definitely no mention of dating.  
  
"Gina! Gina!" she snapped out of the trans and looked up at Jake who was staring at her rather impatiently. "Your phone's ringing." she automatically reached into her bag, taking out the device and looking at it with surprise. She had never ignored her phone so badly not to notice it calling. It was unnatural, especially for her.  
  
"Mom?" she coughed to get rid of the lump in her throat that settled there from crying. Her mother breathed out with delight at the other side of the call.  
  
"Thank god, sweetie. I heard what happened at the 99, I was worried sick," declared the woman. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied shortly, noticing the number 101 on one of the doors. It must have been Rosa's room.  
  
"You sure? You sound a little on edge."  
  
"Rosa's been hurt. We're at the hospital with Jake," she admitted, sighing loudly.  
  
"Rosa? Diaz, right? How..."  
  
"I have to go, mom. See her," Gina interrupted before her mother could finish the sentence. A soft cry echoed in the distance and she smiled at the sound of Enigma's voice.  
  
"Oh, okay Gina. I have to go too, Iggy's really moody today."  
  
"Give her a kiss from me," she said, approaching the doors with Jake by her side. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye, sweetie!" Darlene ended the call and Gina stuffed her phone back into her purse. Ignoring the questioning look Jake was sending her, she yanked the doorknob, walking into the sterile room.  
There wasn't anything special about it. White walls, furniture, and covers of the bed were blending into one in Gina's eyes as she took a few steps forward. Rosa's dark curls were spread over her pillow, making an impression of a big, black stain against the pearly sheets. Her eyes were still closed, although Gina could see small movements of them underneath the eyelids, meaning Rosa was soon to wake up.  
  
"She looks okay," murmured Jake, scanning his friend with a cautious look. Gina wouldn't be so quick to describe Rosa's appearance as 'okay'. The brunette had a split lip, huge bruise covering her right cheek and her skin was paler than usual, with her forehead glistening from droplets of sweat. She didn't look okay at all and Gina wanted to acknowledge it out loud when the sleeping form started moving slowly, brown eyes opening hesitantly.  
  
"Gina?" she said in a raspy whisper, a surprised look on her face. "What the hell happened?" she added more confidently, trying to sit up on the bed. Both Gina and Jake rushed forward immediately, pushing her back down.  
  
"Lay down, idiot. You've been shot!" growled Gina, sitting next to the bed on a plastic chair and not taking her hand off of Rosa's arm. The brunette didn't seem to mind, frowning at the statement.  
  
"What?" Gina could see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to remember what had happened.  
  
"Don't push yourself too hard, the doctor said you have a minor concussion," told her Jake, sitting on the second chair, on Rosa's other side. Gina wished he would leave them alone for at least a few minutes. She really wanted to talk to Rosa and wasn't sure how long her courage would last. "There was an attack at the precinct, that's why you're here." a look of realization washed over Rosa's face.  
  
"How is everybody else?"  
  
"Noone got hurt. Other than you, obviously," he ensured her rapidly. "But now you're okay," he said with relief evident in his voice. Rosa offered him half a smile and shifted her gaze to Gina.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gina had to repress an annoyed groan that tried to escape her throat and only looked at the brunette with anger.  
  
"Am I okay?! I shouldn't be but you decided to play the hero and took the beating for me!" she screamed, crossing her arms over her chest. Rosa frowned, staring at her dumbfounded. "Don't give me that look! You could've died because of me!" Jake gasped at the statement, gaining both women's attention. They looked at him with annoyed expressions and he got up abruptly.  
  
"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, I'll just leave if you're okay. Have a nice chat!" he turned on his heel and almost ran out of the room, closing the door loudly behind himself. Gina rolled her eyes and turned back to Rosa who was looking at her curiously.  
  
"Are you done yelling at me? Or is there something more?" asked the brunette, glancing at her with caution. Gina clenched her jaw and slouched in the chair, keeping her eyes glued to the rings on her fingers.  
  
"I was scared," she admitted quietly, refusing to look up at the woman in front of her. "Of what they'd do to you." the room fell silent, leaving the even beeping of the life-supporting equipment as the only sound. Gina almost jumped when Rosa spoke, her voice cutting through the quiet like one of her knives.  
  
"I'm sorry," said the brunette, fiddling with the hem of her hospital gown. Gina glanced at her with surprise. Hearing Rosa apologize was rarer than a bad hair day for Gina. It happened once in a blue moon. "The truth is I was scared too. That's why I jumped in when they started harassing you. I decided that I'd rather get hurt than watch you suffer." Gina stared at Rosa confused, not knowing what to say about the sudden openness of the mysterious brunette. "And you know... I wouldn't do that if it was Boyle. Or even Jake," the words became more and more slurred as Rosa's eyes became foggier. She blinked a few times, fighting with the drug still coursing through her veins. "But you, you are special." Gina felt warm fingers wrapping around her wrist and squeezing it gently.  
  
"You are special too, Rosie," she said after a while, gulping loudly. Here it comes, she thought taking a deep breath. Rosa was watching her every move closely, raising her brows as if trying to encourage  Gina to speak. When she didn't, Rosa decided to take the lead.  
  
"I think I love you," muttered the brunette, gazing at Gina with a soft look in her eyes. Gina's breath caught in her throat as she froze on the spot, staring at Rosa's face with disbelief. Rosa noticed the change in her face but didn't try to reason with her, just waited for a reaction. Gina spoke after ten beats of Rosa's heart.  
  
"I think I love you too," she said finally, nodding her head contently. "Did for a while now."  
  
"Come here then," Gina would never admit the sound that escaped her throat when Rosa whispered the words. She jumped forward, crashing their lips together in a longing kiss. They'd done it multiple times, in quiet of an apartment or a club's bathroom but for Gina, it was like the first time. Like plunging into the water and not fully knowing what the outcome will be. It wasn't powered by lust or desire, like it used to be, no. They were kissing because they loved and cared about each other, pouring all the emotions into the simple, yet so complicated gesture.  
  
It was like heaven.  
  
And she spent there exactly twenty seconds before the doors to the room opened abruptly and the rest of the precinct barged inside. Gina jumped backward, almost knocking the small chair over in the action and glared at the people standing in the doorway, frozen in their spots.  
  
"Guys! I told you not to come in..." Jake's voice reached her ears before she managed to see him. Eventually, he got through the crowd, almost knocking Amy over in the process, and casting Gina an apologetic look. "I swear, I tried to stop them..."  
  
"You were standing with your ear pressed to the door and tried to shush us when we tried to ask what you were doing," noticed Terry, raising one of his brows. Jake blushed slightly and scoffed.  
  
"So not true, Terry, what would your kids say if they knew you were lying?" he deflected, before changing the subject. "Hey, look at that, Rosa's awake, let's talk about it." the squad seemed to have given up on trying to reason with him and focus on the wounded brunette, swarming her with questions. Gina backed away from the bed, letting them talk with Rosa, but her eyes never left the taller woman's face and the soft smile never faded from her face.


End file.
